Wonder Woman
| alias = | age (2010) = Weisman, Greg (2012-01-20). Question #14035. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-20. | age (2016) = | species = Amazon | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = | affiliation = Justice League, , | powers = Flight, super strength | weaknesses = | equipment = Lasso, bracelets | first = 102 | voice = Maggie Q }} Wonder Woman is an Amazonian princess and a superheroine. She was a member of the All-Star Squadron, and became a founding member of the Justice League. She is the mentor to Wonder Girl. Physical appearance Wonder Woman is a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair and blue eyes. She is ageless and attractive in appearance, sporting a slender yet curvaceous frame with a sizeble bust and lean yet well-muscled build. She wears a strapless red camisole held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front side. Wonder Woman wears silver bracelets around her wrists, red star earrings, and wears a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead. She also has a golden lasso, which hangs from her belt when not used. Personality Due to the fact that she is Amazonian royalty, Diana seems to naturally come off as a powerful and commanding presence to those around her. She is serious-minded and outspoken in her views. She originally was dismissive towards endangering children, but eventually took on a protégé herself. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2012-05-16). Question #14984. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-17. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-04). Question #13289. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-05. Weisman, Greg (2012-05-01). Question #14723. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-01. Weisman, Greg (2012-05-10). Question #14901. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-10. Weisman, Greg (2012-06-13). Talk:Wonder Woman. Young Justice Wiki. Retrieved 2012-06-17. 2010 Wonder Woman came to Cadmus with the rest of the League after it was destroyed. She talked to Superman after he was confronted with his clone. Wonder Woman attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Wonder Woman helped destroy the fifth ice fortress. Wonder Woman took part in a League meeting concerning the admission of new members. She was a vocal proponent of Icon (but moreso Rocket), as she felt the League needed more women. She was angry at Captain Marvel for lying about his age, and was condescending of Batman's education of Robin. Wonder Woman was present at the press conference about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Wonder Woman welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. In the time she was enthralled, the Light used her and five other Leaguers to attack Rimbor. For sixteen hours, they went on a rampage, and told all present to beware the Justice League, and Earth. Wonder Woman was one of the six leaguers on an away mission who was recalled to the Watchtower. This was Vandal Savage's response when the Team successfully disconnected Plastic Man, the Atom, Captain Atom, and Hawkman from Klarion's control. Upon her arrival, Wonder Woman and her five teammates faced off against the vaccinated Black Canary, Red Tornado and Red Arrow. When Red Tornado was incapacitated by John Stewart, Wonder Woman, along with Superman, tears off all of Red Tornado's limbs, removing him from the fight. After Hawkwoman was subdued by Robin, Wonder Woman attempted to lasso him. She was foiled by Rocket, who protected him with her force bubble, and later encased Wonder Woman in another bubble. Wonder Woman attempted to escape the bubble by punching it, but her kinetic energy only added to the force bubble's strength. Wonder Woman was trapped in the bubble, the last Leaguer to fall, and was still trapped when Vandal Savage and Klarion teleported away. 2016 After the Gamma Squad saved hostages from the Kroloteans, Wonder Woman arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team. Wonder Woman joined Captain Atom, John Stewart and Nightwing at STAR Labs, to wait for Zeta Squad's arrival back from Rann. She was shocked when Miss Martian told her what had happened during the sixteen hours she had been under the Light's mind control, and felt guilty for her actions, as she had no memory of it. Captain Atom reassured her it was not her fault. The League and the Team sought out the main Krolotean base on Earth: Malina Island. Wonder Woman was part of Delta Squad with Wonder Girl, Superman and Superboy. They served as backup, and arrived in the thick of the battle to relieve Aquaman and Lagoon Boy. Wonder Woman quickly set to work, but she soon found she had to reign in the overexcited Wonder Girl, who was unfocused because of her admiration for her mentor. It helped, and Diana watched with pride as Wonder Girl took down two Mechs with her lasso as she had done. When word reached them a bomb had been planted on the island, Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl helped in the evacuation. They picked up Aquaman and Lagoon Boy, and escaped to the Bio-Ship. Superman had opted to stay behind, trying to convince the Kroloteans to escape their impending doom. The Bio-Ship only barely escaped the blast, but Superman was caught in the thick of it. After Aquaman pulled him out of the water, Wonder Woman checked to see if he was wounded. John Stewart had discussed the events on Rimbor with the Guardians, and they decided the best solution was for the six implicated Leaguers to stand trial on that planet. Wonder Woman prepared for the journey on the beach at Mount Justice's foot, and bade farewell to Wonder Girl, who wanted to come along. Wonder Woman suggested that Wonder Girl's mother would not be happy with that idea. Then Wonder Woman departed with her comrades, offering a parting blessing from the gods. Powers and abilities * Flight: Wonder Woman has the ability to fly unaided. * Super strength: She possesses enough strength to tear Red Tornado's limbs with great ease and hurl a Mech with her lasso. * Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Drawing from her Amazonian training, Wonder Woman is quite adept in close-range battle. Using her bracelets, she is able to skillfully deflect incoming projectiles. Equipment * Lasso * Bracelets Appearances Relationships Batman Wonder Woman at times expressed her dissatisfaction with Batman, and how he raised Robin to fight crime from the age of nine. She also did not seem pleased that he kept Captain Marvel's true identity from the rest of the League. Wonder Girl Wonder Girl is Diana's protégé, and she takes the tasks of a teacher seriously. She occasionally has to correct her apprentice's lack of focus and worship of her mentor, but takes great pride in seeing her accomplishments in battle. Background in other media * Wonder Woman debuted in All-Star Comics #8 (December 1941), created by William Moulton Marston. Though she was not the first female superhero, she was the first to have her own title. She is one of DC Comics's "Big Three" (with Batman and Superman), and its most recognizable female character. * This marks Wonder Woman's tenth animated appearance. Her animated debut was a guest appearance in The Brady Kids Show!, a year before becoming a major player in Super Friends. She had another guest appearance in the 1988 Ruby-Spears Superman series. She also appeared in the DC Animated Universe (Justice League and Justice League Unlimited), Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and the DC Universe Original Movies Justice League: The New Frontier, Wonder Woman, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse and Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League Category:Justice Society of America Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League Category:Justice Society of America